Our Hearts Symphony
by Yulia Aries
Summary: He needed a suitable wife fast! She was forced to take a break from the constant mission she’s having. Their paths met. “I want her as my wife” the Kazekage announced. Gaara/Ten Experiment.


**Our Hearts Symphony**

by: Yulie Aries

_**Author's notes**_: I'm back! (laughs at the slow progress and slow updates) It has been long since I have made a new fanfic so forgive me if it still didn't improve compared from my last one. To the people who supported my 2 one shot fics these are for all of you. I also want to dedicate this story to everybody who want to try out new pairings and you know enjoy the beauty of OOC-ness of characters. THIS STORY HAS NOT YET BEEN BETA-ed! if you can work with slow updaters like myself and can swallow my noobiness and suckiness of inspiration, then by all means message me.

_Chapter 1: Paths crossing_

Sunagakure is a beautiful village. Yes, really! Even if the village is made of sand, people still find interesting and relaxing things to do, like bathing in the hot springs and relaxing the sore muscles which they got from today's tiring work, like walking around the village borders and watch the exquisite beauty of the sunset which you can only find in Sunagakure. You know THOSE types of relaxing things.

But enough of the village introduction, the thing is the story won't start if the one of the main characters isn't there. So moving on!

The story will start in a wide room full of scrolls and cabinet overflowing with books, with ANBU's roaming around. Yes, you're right. THAT is the typical room which the Kazekage is in. Even if you can't see the working kazekage, you could feel the stress level inside the room, multiplied by 100. And again you're right! The kazekage is working his ass off for his nation.

Gaara was tired. Well, tired was an understatement so basically he was cranky, Crankier than usual actually. He just finished reading, rereading and rereading again the documents that his dearest sister, temari, dumped of him. Massaging his temples, he eyed the 12 inch high papers that made his head crack. Now, all he wanted to do was relax maybe close his eyes a little but nah! It was impossible.

"at last..Everything's done" he grumbled beneath his breath as he stood up. Gaara, now standing at amazingly 5'7 frame look quite good, according to the village fan girls. Ichibi has been extracted from him thus relieving him from EXTRA stress and insomniac burden. Though Kazekage of Suna, Gaara refused (aka: glared, yelled, argued and destroyed half of the room) to wear the ceremonial robes. After that incident, nobody was able to argue with him. Ok, fine! Temari could still grate on his nerves but that's what siblings are for, right? Good thing Kankuro stays out of his business half the time.

"I see your finished. Must have cracked huh?" Long acquainted voice came.

Narrowing His eyes Gaara replied "What do you want, Temari" grunting as he stretched his aching back, feeling cramp muscles and bones pop.

Temari chose to ignore the tone though and continued. "How long have you done that again?"

Emerald eyes glinted dangerously towards his sister.

Good thing, Temari decides to rethink her words. "anyway, there's a council meeting tomorrow. I think it's connected to you somehow. We expect you to be there in exactly 0900"

Temari knew not to overpass dangerous ground especially if there was a big sign with 'DANGER' written in big bold red letters.

"hn" gaara replied flatly.

Believing the conversation was over he looked over to the door expecting Temari to take the hint but unfortunately Temari had something more to add.

"sleep well bro! BIG surprise rolling" she said while moving her fingers in a circular motion. Slowly walking towards the door feeling the tension rising. With one last wave and a smile she disappeared.

Gaara sighed "women are weird, weirder than those 2 males with bushy eyebrows wearing green spandex in konoha. They are just weird. Period" discarding the short conversation he lastly sighed.

Realizing that there was still time for relaxation, he turned towards the small flat that he deemed home, finishing his daily routines, pacing around the room then finally sitting to comfort himself.

The kazekage sat on his soft armchair while remembering Temari's words.

'Big surprise huh?" Smirking to himself 'yeah, right' he thought as he slowly dozed to lala land.

Xoxoxox KONOHAxoxoxox

An ANBU wearing a panda mask rushed rapidly through muddy roads and huge trees, breathing rapidly while said ANBU's heart beat pounded rapidly in its chest. 2 kilometers as slowly Konoha borders came to view.

"a little more" harsh breathing slowed down while the ANBU's speed slowly decreased. Jumping a few more branches said ANBU gracefully did a side sweep flip bringing the Konoha watch guards to awe.

Reaching up to her hair tightening the rubber bands that held the buns, brushing some imaginary dirt then finally smiling to herself .

"Good afternoon Shikamaru" smooth feminine voice said while removing her mask and walking in light steps towards the man that greeted her in front of the gates.

"you and your tricks, Tenten" Shikamaru scratched his neck as he gestured towards the staring guards. "you got them drooling again"

Tenten gave a toothy grin.

"well whatever, the Hokage has asked for your presence." Shikamaru yawned while leaning by on a near tree.

"Did Naruto tell you want he wanted from me?" Tenten said while looking up at shikamaru curiously. "He hasn't found out yet where I placed his Ramen collectible cards, hasn't he?"

Shikamaru waved her off though "Nah, Naruto can't even find the report papers that Hinata gave to him AND those papers weren't even hiden."

Tenten nooded "well, I have to run. Good day again Shikamaru. Say my best regards to Ino" she smiled mysteriously as Shikamaru's face turned 5 shades red.

Shikamaru nodded and turned back towards the gates "troublesome women" he grumbled beneath his breath.

Putting back the mask on Tenten jutsu-ed herself out towards the next destination, the Hokage tower.

xoxoxoxHokage Towerxoxoxox

"WHERE IS IT! Damn it!" The troubled Hokage was apparently crawling under his table reaching and trying to find the papers that he has lost and also MAYBE he would be able to find the long lost rare cards that someone hid from him.

With Naruto busy crawling around, he didn't notice Tenten's arrival; she removed her mask and putting it away. She then slowly moved around the room near Naruto, surprised on seeing the papers that he needed placed near the ramen drawer that was opened widely.

'I don't know why he even loses this' she thought exasperatedly but with a great idea forming in her head, she clutched the papers behind her then proceeded to step 1 of her idea.

"NARUTO!!" Tenten loudly called out, knowing fully that Naruto will be surprised thus having that chance of 99.9 percentage of him bumping his head on the table. Yeah, sometimes Tenten can be weird just like any girl.

As expected, Naruto bumped his head LOUDLY, with a few yelling and wide colorful profanities later. We find them sitting like civilized people that they are, with Naruto nursing his bump and with Tenten trying not to giggle.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Tenten said while looking Naruto in the eye.

"to start things off, welcome home Tenten" Naruto said calmly.

'Naruto really has grown up' Tenten looked up to Naruto as his younger brother, so that's why she's the only one who could trick him to kingdom come without Naruto getting too much angry with her. Naruto was one of Tenten's MVP in her life and as his ANBU military, she was ready to kill and shed blood for her said younger brother. She was THAT loyal.

"Thank you, Naruto" Tenten smiled and bowed respectfully "Here" She handed the documents that he was looking for a while ago.

Naruto's eyes grew of seeing it, and Happiness was bursting in his eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto hugged Tenten in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of her. That serene display of attention from him made Tenten one of Konoha's most elite targets of the AFGAK or commonly known to as **A**ddicted **F**an **G**irls **A**ssociation of **K**onoha or called simply as _THE _fan girls.

"You're going to get me killed Naruto!" Tenten managed to squeeze herself out the hug.

Naruto really did grow up in the past years. He was now taller and more mature that the 12 year old Naruto who's dream was bigger that his head but cannot compare to the bigness of his heart. He grew his hair longer which made him look like a sun and his sun-kissed tan skin made him a beach life guard instead of a Hokage. Now, that's what you call a real hottie but unfortunately for him and fortunately for the AFGAK, said Hokage was still single. The break with Sakura made Naruto's heart a little bit harder to ease after that, but lately the Hyuga Heiress has been doing miracles to him, according to the flowing rumors curtsey of some Jounin who have nothing to do in their own life.

"Now, back to the main point" Naruto sheepishly grinned then went back to sitting on his chair whilst Tenten stood in front of the table, listening attentively to what the Hokage will say.

Naruto breathed a few long ones then...

"You're going on a vacation" He simply said.

A second past, few more seconds, a minuet then some more before a loud yelling echoed through Konoha.

Among the Watch guards Shikamaru turned his head towards the voice, not hearing anything after he shrugged and went back cloud-watching. Some villagers also stopped talking around and paused but shrugged again and went back to their own business.

Now back at the current scene…

"What in the world are you implying Naruto?!"Tenten's soft almond colored eyes glinted. It glowed red. Seriously, it did!

"What I mean is-" Naruto was sweating and his voice was stuttering.

"Yes?" Tenten's twitched madly as she advanced in front of Naruto.

Naruto was already praying to the God's currently present thinking: 'I promise God, that if you save me in this predicament I will never eat Ramen on the documents that Shizune gave me. I EVEN promise not to take in between breaks during work and leave a kage bunshin to do proxy in meetings. Please! Please save me" and repeating that mantra in his head while trying to calm down Tenten whose eye turned red and was twitching madly.

"you do know, Naruto that I'm a squad captain. Vacations aren't a necessity for me." Tenten flaty replied "Thank you for the offer but I have to turn it down."

Naruto sighed. Even though he was the hokage, Tenten can still scare him off his pants or for that matter his ceremonial robes.

"you have been from a 3 year mission Tenten" Naruto tried to argued back "A short vacation is what you need to relive yourself from stress and also Konoha is peaceful nowadays so Sending some ANBU's to vacation land is not a problem."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. It was a good offer that she knows! but leaving Konoha and the Hokage unattended was weighing down the good break option.

Naruto felt tension leaving and so he got brave to add "Ok, how about we make a deal?" Tenten nodded slowly.

"You go on a vacation-" Tenten opened her mouth but Naruto continued "When something happens even if it's small, I'll send someone to get you immediately."

Naruto worrying about her made Tenten relax a bit and slowly breaking into a soft smile.

"I understand" she said finally. "but don't forget the deal, ok?"

"you got it!" Naruto sighed heavily as Tenten prepared to leave. As Tenten was reaching for the door she paused for a while and turned to him as if hesitating.

"Thank you" She smiled lastly and disappeared out the door leaving a shocked and Light hearted Hokage.

--

_To be continued..._


End file.
